ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles: New World (Marvel NEW)/Issue 14
WARNING! POSSIBLE SPOILERS TO FOLLOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. The fourteenth issue of the Marvel NEW ongoing series, Exiles: New World and the fifteenth installment thus far. It succeeds the D-Day Special of 2018 and is preceded by Exiles: New World Issue 15. Synopsis Saving realities, beating and helping out bad guys, losing one of their own, that's basically what the Exiles are all about. But with their missions becoming more grueling by the time, how can they cope with their losses? Featuring the Exiles' new recruit and a surprising addition from a surprising reality and a brief glimpse to the Exiles' relationships! Continuity The issue is set in the aftermath of Exiles: New World's D-Day Special (2018). The issue's ending teases the next story arc, Reborn. Plot for Answers The Panopthicron In the Panopthicron, some times after their incursion to Earth-697064, the Exiles are seen gathered in the living room, brooding on the mission's aftermath. The mission was a success, but so many things transpired last time in such a pace that nobody could really expect what happened. The team has suffered its biggest blow, losing the team's resident heart and soul (at least according to the Punisher), Ghost Rider. Kang has allowed the team to mourn for him for a while in the dining room when they got to know each other as friends. After a long moment of silence, Dr. Strange asks Punisher if he wants him to summon his soul for some last words. Castle doesn't know and says he's not sure what he's feeling right now. He's a vigilante from a world filled with filth, mercilessly killing the cancer of his planet with sympathy and empathy thrown away from his heart. He didn't trust any of them, especially the kid who he scolded outside and laughed with the next time. He still believes in his brief tenure in this team and the fact he honestly doesn't care much about them but his loss is just, damaging. Bull tells him she's also sorry for him. She never expected the Ghost Rider to be a naive child filled with optimism instead of an angry biker filled with hate and anger. Greenskyn continues to speak of him, admitting he didn't get much of an impression from him but his deeds and kindred spirit left him more. Nova continues by adding another admittance, saying that she didn't really care about him due to his "lack of personality". Greenskyn tells her if she was on the team earlier before Rhodes and Parker died, she'd know how lively he was. Although he does acknowledge the fact that he didn't speak much. Rojhaz states they've lost three of their original comrades and it's just a matter of time before they (the other originals) are gone. Greenskyn assures Rojhaz that they all have each others' backs and they'd be safe if they stuck together. Punisher comments that such occurrence is possible if they aren't split apart next time. Nova informs them she overheard Kang and Uatu's conversation that said about keeping them together for future missions. Strange guesses that perhaps this is why there were supposed to be more than two Exiles. Rojhaz says that the Thunderbolts were actually disbanded before his team arrived on Earth-9200 and their presence on the reality was just a compensation. Castle, munching an MRE, asks Rojhaz of the other one's whereabouts. Rojhaz states that as far as Weapon X goes their missions are still unknown, just as who their casualties are. Greenskyn tries to guess by saying that the team's resident brute should be the first one to die and Nova asks how could he be so sure. He confidently states that there are no other brutes like Greenskyn Smashtroll. Strange chuckles at this and begins to change the topic. Now, Strange attempts to ask Rojhaz about if he really forgave Kang for her mistake. Rojhaz admits that he's currently still shabby about her, especially with the argument of her villainous background persisting over the time. Nevertheless, Rojhaz keeps on going by the rules of engagement since walking out of the team won't do him any good. Besides, he's found a new family in the form of the Exiles. Nova goes on to ask if he knows that he's plucked out of his reality right before his death. Rojhaz knows and informs her he's well aware of his eventual death by the hands of Nick Fury. Hearing this, Strange is curious and asks if other Exiles are really selected right before their deaths. Bull clarifies that she's an exception since the Captain Britain Corps sent her as a representative within the team. Besides, it's fitting for the Multiverse's new primary guardians to have someone from a preceding guardian force. Strange nods in understanding but tells the team that he doesn't recall being in a near-death experience when he's chosen to replace one of them. Nova agrees, saying she's definitely not dying back when she's home. Rojhaz, Castle, and Greenskyn look at each other. The Sorcerer Supreme notices their confusion and decides to reveal that he was defending his reality against Shuma-Gorath with his allies before he suddenly got dropped on the bloody desert. Nova also reveals that she's simply going on a patrol across the Milky Way before she arrived here. Castle guesses that it seems that all Kang cares of was if they're strong or not. True, Nova and Doctor Strange are powerful in their own rights, but applying such statement on the likes of Punisher and Rojhaz is ridiculous. This is pointed out by Greenskyn, who apparently also wonders why did she choose him if there are other strong Hulks in the multiverse. Nova asks what of the Ghost Rider. She claims that while Ghost Rider is quite versatile for a Spirit of Vengeance, his young age should somewhat still put him in an inferior level against, who knows? A Ghost Rider infused with Power Cosmic? Perhaps. Strange asks Rojhaz if he knows of how Ghost Rider was selected, as well as Captain Universe and War Machine. He is unsure, saying that everybody shared all but how they're chosen. As for how he knew Castle and Greenskyn's near-death pick, they definitely mentioned them explicitly. Meanwhile, Castle still wonders up to now why he's chosen even though he's totally a normal human. The fact that he's capable of using all the sci-fi guns provided by the Timebrokers is disputable since there are definitely other better gunslingers with superhuman powers out there. Bull assures him that he'll know in time. She adds that maybe he's chosen for his survival skills. Punisher asks her in confusion and she reminds him that throughout all their missions so far, he hasn't really gotten himself into a single danger. Strange agrees, also reminding him that he's lucky the Hulk decided to flick instead of smash him. With moments of thinking, Punisher realizes those and wonders if he has a secret superpower or something. Greenskyn says he thought there are no "magic men" in his world. The vigilante simply states that maybe he hasn't peeked much of Fury's files. Rojhaz believes that the presence of Nick Fury alone hints of something "super" in his reality. Frank grunts in response and says whatever. - Meanwhile in a white room within the same place, Uatu is revealed to have observed the Exiles' conversation. He asks Kang if she has taken their words into consideration, revealing her return to the River of Time in search of a suitable replacement for the Ghost Rider. Kang says she hears them very well and states that possibly she's wrong. It seems that picking an Exile based on her interests is wrong and she should have chosen powerful ones already. Uatu defends Kang's choice, reminding that her choosing has inadvertedly given birth to a strong team with a strong foundation of trust among each other. In addition, if Kang picked the Exiles' members as all-powerful villains and heroes altogether, there wouldn't be any trust among them and it'll require force to handle them. Kang simply lets out a sigh and reluctantly agrees with him. However, Kang is interested in one thing about choosing the Exiles: the selection. Kang mentions Uatu's mention of villains, prompting her to wonder if the Living Tribunal actually allows her to choose villains as an Exile. He informs her that the previous iteration of the Weapon X team happened to be composed of ruthless versions of heroes and brutal villains (with some exceptions) and they all ended up becoming more of a problem than solution to the Multiverse's security. Once again, Kang sighs in response and guesses that that may be the reason the new Weapon X is basically a duplicate of their team. Uatu briefly goes silent before saying she's not entirely wrong. The Watcher proceeds to approach her, observing multiple realities in search of the Ghost Rider's suitable replacement. While looking, Kang stumbles upon an interesting candidate that's coincidentally mentioned by Nova the first time. Seeing this individual, Kang is soundly surprised that Nova's guess of a Power Cosmic-infused Ghost Rider happened to be correct. Uatu apparently knows of him and asks her if she knows that he happened to be Frank Castle. Kang's eyes immediately widen out of shock and disbelief, cancelling her decision. She decides to move on and cycles through multiple timelines again. Silence happens between the two until Uatu asks two questions: he still doesn't know why she picked the Punisher (interest is one thing but this is a different case) and if the Exiles must be picked in a near-death experience. Kang answers the latter, first asking him if the Tribunal told him anything about it. Uatu reports that the Living Tribunal literally spoke in riddles to him so he didn't really take much what he said into account. Kang chuckles, saying she's just known he's rebellious. Nevertheless, she answers the question by stating the previous Exiles' case. By her memories, those Exiles themselves didn't know why and nobody really bothered to ask so. However, from what has transpired so far, she does not have to exclusively pick those who are cataclysmically doomed just to be clear. She continues to the first question and admits that she just had a feeling that something's special about him. Uatu jokingly guesses her crush on him and Kang responds by threatening to crush his throat just like the Ghost Rider. Uatu bombastically advises her to calm down and know a joke. Kang giggles before revealing that despite the Punisher's lack of specialty on paper, she knows that Death is somewhat following him to a capacity. The Little Watcher is a bit terrified by this and asks how could she know. Kang mocks him for being such a coward, stating he would've known if he's brave enough to venture through his memories. He asks if that's possible and she says the Living Tribunal's special privileges allowed them to dive through the memories of a possible candidate. Without any words, Kang decides to take the scared Watcher to a driving trip down the Frank Castle of Earth-200111's memory lane. In more details, Kang takes Uatu to a crucial yet mysterious moment within Frank's life: the Destruction of Firebase Valley Forge. - Landing right in the middle of the base's assault, Uatu outright screams at the sight of Vietnamese soldiers getting slaughtered by American defenders, vice versa. He begs Kang to take him back but she simply allows him to cover his eyes. He quickly covers his eyes when Kang mocks him for the irony that he's supposed to be a Watcher. Taking a stroll through dead soldiers, artillery fire, split limbs, and other atrocities, Kang leads him towards the view of Frank himself with an M60 blasting through waves and waves of enemy combatants. Uatu decides to be brave and opens his eyes the moment Kang says it's safe, only to close it again in disgust the moment he sees Frank decapitating a soldier's head by firing his rounds at his neck. Kang is sick by Uatu's disgust of decapitation, voicing her belief that he's seen alien nuclear bombs set off and slowly liquefying other races. He goes defensive, saying that liquefying and ripping people apart are different atrocities. Nevertheless, Kang reveals to Uatu why she has such interest on the Punisher and his recruitment. She asks him to begin listening to Frank's mind. Uatu turns to Kang with his eyes uncovered, asking if telepathy is functional in this situation. Kang states that at this moment, they're literally looking at a live pre-Punisher Frank Castle and they're safe from all the carnage. Uatu reminds her that that's not his point and Kang simply smiles. He begins to get annoyed and repeats his question. She eventually confirms and he telepathically links himself to Frank's mind after complaining about Kang's playfulness. Seconds after linking to his mind, Uatu hears an eerily intimidating voice that's speaking to Frank at the moment. The voice tells him of things the Watcher himself can't understand due to the lack of context, ending with the voice asking Frank to just say "yes". He immediately cuts off his link before asking Kang if that's really her. Kang admits that her words were just a theory but she has more than enough evidence to provide it. Fast forward towards the Punisher's later career, Uatu is immediately taken by surprise of how many brutal moments the Punisher has survived and the fact that his torture in the hands of Barracuda wasn't even supposed to kill him. While Kang is explaining of how he managed to survive these grievous moments, Uatu suddenly vomits. Lucky for him, she reacts quickly by creating a force-field that holds off Uatu's "cosmic vomit". Back to the white room, the two have returned to the place near the River of Time. Uatu tries to take his breathe, panically gasping. Kang is outright disturbed by this and guesses she shouldn't have done that. He finally succeeds in returning his grip on reality before turning to Kang and threatening to turn him over to the Time Variance Authority. Kang casually tells him to deal with it in his line of job and Uatu decides to just order Kang to find that new recruit of hers. She complies Uatu's request and tells him she apologizes in advance. - Switching views to the new recruit's yet-to-be-identified reality, the view focuses on a lush forest somewhere on Earth. The view proceeds to zoom upon the center of the forest where an unidentified figure speaks of what just happened. Another person responds, telling the other one that they just perished. Another person voices his disbelief of what just happened before the view goes towards a group of people gathering around in the center of the forest. The moment the view gets to the identities of the figures in the forest, it's apparent that this reality is the infamous Earth-199999, a reality that has suffered from a War of Infinity. The persons speaking in order are revealed to be Black Widow, Bruce Banner, and War Machine. Responding to War Machine's question is Rocket Raccoon, who tells him that Thanos has just screwed up half the universe. Rhodey has just noticed Rocket Raccoon up to this point and asks who the hell brought this talking raccoon. Before Rocket can an obvious question, Thor intercepts and tells War Machine of his companion. Banner, still in his Hulkbuster armor, jogs around in a stressful manner while repeatedly asking what are they going to do now. Steve Rogers, kneeling in front of the Vision's deactivated body, has no response whatsoever. The God of Thunder walks up to him and pats him, apologizing to him that they can't do much now that Thanos has won. Rogers acknowledges this but he still kneels in despair. In the background, Kang and Uatu secretly watch them without anyone's knowing. Examining the ordeal, Uatu asks what has transpired in this reality. Kang mentions that the Mad Titan, Thanos, has succeeded his goal in wiping out half the universe in this reality using the Infinity Gauntlet. Uatu repeats the Titan's name, saying that he has heard his name uttered throughout universes untold. She confirms and says that the many atrocities committed by him are mostly attributed to the Infinity Gauntlet and the gems within them. Uatu suddenly becomes unsettled upon knowing that Kang is going to recruit one of these desperate heroes after a time of crisis. Kang assures him that her choice won't have much outcome on this world's future, and the view switches to her eyes focusing on Thor himself. Uatu notices this and asks if picking off Thor would actually still give the heroes a fighting chance against Thanos in their next confrontation. Kang shrugs off his question, continuing to observe his presence in the Wakandan forest. Now, Thor is seen comforting Rocket over the fact that his "son", Groot, also perished courtesy of Thanos. The Watcher tries to snap Kang out of her trance and he eventually succeeds by asking her what's so special about this Thor aside from his axe-hammer weapon which he definitely has seen before in numerous observations. Kang smirks and informs him she's not picking Thor; she's just looking at how handsome he is. Uatu becomes doubtful and coughs before mentioning her husband's name. Kang reveals that she no longer loves him because he's just as bad as she was in the past. Uatu nods in agreement and proceeds to ask who she's picking then. Before revealing her pick, Kang asks Uatu if he'll help her in tending to their new recruit. Uatu complies, obviously, and the view begins to return to the remaining Avengers themselves. Thor is seen speaking to the group that they need to regroup and strategize a new plan to defeat Thanos. Banner tries to object but War Machine interrupts him by asking if those who perished were all organic beings. Rocket states that when the genocidal maniac said that he'd wipe out half the universe, every bloody machines in existence still function including androids and synthetics as well as their equivalents. War Machine accepts his statement but proceeds to ask one thing: if so, where is Vision? The group's attention quickly diverts to Rogers', Black Widow mentally points out that he's kneeling in front of Vision now while processing War Machine's statement. True to his word, the colorless Vision is nowhere to be found as Rogers realizes the anomaly. Rogers reacts to the situation by accidentally cursing out in shock. - Back to the Panopthicron, the Exiles are seen in the Crystal Palace's living room playing cards. While the Exiles intensively look at their decks in silence, Nova breaks it by asking if anyone has already decided for themselves. Rojhaz orders her to shut up because he's thinking. She is taken aback by this and stammeringly complies. A moment of silence continues until Frank decides to put a card down the table. Greenskyn takes a look at the card via peeking and curses out in disappointment. Bull jokingly asks if he's hit a rock bottom but his response is cut short by the voices of Kang and Uatu informing them that Ghost Rider's replacement has arrived. In an instance, Punisher puts down his cards and yells out the finality of the recruit's arrival. The other Exiles put down their cards seconds after Castle's and Rojhaz asks Castle if he's alright if the recruit's not someone like Ghost Rider. Castle takes a brief moment to think before telling him that he just wants to know if he/she can get the job done. The Exiles proceed to rush themselves on to the Desert Beyond Space and Time to find where the new recruit is. Moments later, the Exiles found themselves being guided by the Timebrokers to the new recruit's landing place. Upon getting to the place, they see all but Kang and Uatu themselves floating side-by-side. Strange politely asks where the new recruit is and Kang says that he'll be there in just a moment. Indeed, seconds later the body of the new recruit suddenly drops through a portal on to the desert, creating a thumping sound on contact. Rojhaz is the first to react, quickly rushing to aid the new recruit's violent fall. Kang and Uatu still float in the air as the latter looks at the former, asking if this is the right choice. Kang assures him that this will be worth it despite her prediction of a rude awakening. The Exiles soon surround the body of the new recruit, Punisher commenting first by asking if that is a robot. Rojhaz informs him that he's a Vision. Upon hearing Rojhaz, Nova is interested in examining the Vision and begins comparing him while the other unfamiliar Exiles watch from the back. Kang tells Rojhaz that it's not that easy recruiting the Vision, but his addition is eventually necessary to the team. She admits that he's not going to be the heart and soul that was Ghost Rider, Punisher responds to her statement, saying that he better be worth it. Greenskyn teases Frank, asking if he's stuck on Ghost Rider now. Uatu looks upon Castle who looks back, the latter telling him that he'll get along soon. Switching back to Rojhaz and Nova, Rojhaz is seen holding Vision in his arms while Nova observes him. Nova orders the Worldmind to scan the Vision's body in case it's damaged and it does so. The Worldmind however, indirectly reveals that the Vision has been rebuilt. The team leader hears this and instantly asks if this Vision was supposed to be deceased. Kang quickly confirms but defends her actions, telling him that it's necessary for her to recruit him. Rojhaz looks at his teammates and Bull responds to him. The Captain Britain proceeds to answer his previous question of the Exiles' recruitment status, stating that it seems that everything goes for them now. While the Worldmind continues to analyze the Vision, Nova tells Rojhaz that this Vision is unique in every way. Before he can ask why however, the synthetic suddenly opens his eyes and the Exiles immediately react by preparing themselves to dodge whatever's gonna be thrown at them. Indeed, seconds later the Vision suddenly blasts out a large energy blast from his forehead while screaming in agony. Rojhaz is taken away by Nova in time thanks to her flight capability and the Vision's energy blast narrowly kills Kang as it hits her the moment she materializes a force-field. She holds her force-field's strength with concentration but the Vision's energy blast is unexpectedly stronger than she thought and ends up destroying the field and sending her flying miles away. Uatu yells out her name and decides to handle Vision, blasting an energy beam at him. Vision responds by phasing his body through the beam, leaving him unharmed while flying through the Watcher's body. Due to his organic nature, Uatu suddenly feels a great amount of pain and ends up falling down. Seeing the events unfold, Rojhaz takes up an emergency response and orders his team to take him down. Greenskyn leaps to the Vision first, getting the first strike on the unexpecting android and sending him plummeting to the sands below. The troll on top of him, he goes on to smash him multiple times. Vision simply counters him by increasing his density. Result? Greenskyn gets his hands hurt before Vision knocks him back and out with a simple punch. The Punisher nearly gets squashed by Greenskyn's body as he dodges his comrade-in-arms. Using an anti-matter gun, he blasts the Vision with a large energy ball. The Vision tries to phase but finds himself unable to prevent the ball from harming him, stumbling him. Bull decides to get her hands dirty to pummel the Vision but after a few blows she also hurts her hands, asking him what the heck is he made of. The Vision answers her question by uppercutting her sky-high. Lucky for her, Nova has her back and goes on to blast Vision with an energy beam after taking her to safety. Nova's energy blast initially overwhelms the Vision, taunting him by saying that this is the power of the Nova Force. Vision undauntingly counters the Nova Force with his own energy beam, locking the two in a blaster match-up. Although Nova managed to hold her own, Vision's cosmic beam overpowers Nova and knocks her unconscious. After thrashing through most of the Exiles, Doctor Strange attempts to trap him in a temporal barrier. He tries to reason with him, informing him that he is alright and among allies now. The Vision, somehow breaking through his mindless mold, tells Strange that he is dead and there's no way he's among allies now. Despite Strange's efforts to stop him, Vision managed to trick Doctor Strange into releasing him using his density manipulation. With maximum density, Vision flies at high speeds at Doctor Strange in an attempt to brush him out. However, Strange's life is saved by Rojhaz who throws his newly-acquired shield at Vision, yelling at him to stop. The shield breaks away the Vision's flight, knocking him down the ground. Rojhaz slowly approaches the Vision while having his shield up. The android also gets up from his unruly intervention, standing tall with a fearsome look on his face. Rojhaz stares at the Vision's face, his hand gesturing at the still-living Punisher to let him handle this. After the two walk closer and closer step-by-step, Vision suddenly realizes what wrong he has wrought and looks at his surroundings and hands. Knowing his condition, Rojhaz slowly breaks his guard off before assuring him that he's alright. Rojhaz's words work on him, the android regretfully asking what has he done. - Returning to the Panopthicron, the newly-recovered Exiles are seen gathered in the monitor room. The Punisher, all without wounds, asks Kang if this really is her choice of replacement. Nova comments he is too bloody strong and she's not sure if she likes it or not. Bull and Greenskyn agree on the same matter, the former saying his body feels like titanum and the latter saying his body is too bloody thick. Kang, also recovered, looks at Vision and says perhaps this recruit is just way too good. Vision apologizes for his mistake, informing them he has no idea where he is and confusion was the only thing that came to his mind. Rojhaz assures him that it's alright and he's been inducted to a greater cause. Vision is reminded of Captain America upon hearing Rojhaz's voice and Uatu reveals to him of the truth. The android turns his head around to examine his new teammates, asking the Timebrokers if he's now in another world's Avengers. Uatu goes on to introduce Vision to the Exiles, informing him of their mission and position within the Multiverse and the reason of his replacement. Vision expresses his condelences over their losses and asks him if the same thing will happen to the others if they lose their lives. Greenskyn speaks of who they lost in their line of work, numbering at three significant deaths now. Vision guesses that they're very close to them and Bull says "it's kind of like that". He continues by assuming that they consider one another family due to their care for their deceased ones. The Exiles are silent to this and Kang says he's correct. He understands and decides to tell them his story in order to allow them to understand him and why he attacked them on the desert. From his intended creation to his death by the hands of Thanos, Vision expresses a great deal of things to his teammates including his love for fellow Avenger, Wanda Maximoff. Through his narrative, Nova is surprised that the Vision is apparently made of Vibranium and his "Solar Gem" is apparently a freaking Infinity Gem. Vision tries to correct her by saying that it's an Infinity Stone but decides that the two things are similar anyway. After telling his story, Rojhaz asks Kang how can she reconstruct something made of the hardest metal on Earth (his Earth anyway) and restoring an Infinity Gem/Stone. She reveals that the Living Tribunal has bestowed upon her and Uatu the power to restore or destroy things as necessary as they can. Using her mastery of the Timestream and Uatu's cosmic powers, they managed to rebuild the advanced android at the cost of their stamina. The Punisher, not understanding what has just been said, asks everyone of the relevance of these "Infinity Stone" and "Vibranium". Nova quickly goes through them and explains the potential power behind the Vision, the android himself adding the fact that the stone on his forehead is the Mind Stone. Knowing this, Castle asks the Timebroker why didn't she get him the first time. If the Vision was there when they fought Roekel, nuked the Avengers, and those stupid Hulks, none of them would've died. Vision is surprised at the second point, repeating it and asking if they really dropped a nuclear bomb on a team of Avengers. The Exiles look at each other and Rojhaz confirms, informing him that being an Exile doesn't always mean you save lives all the time. Vision thinks that the universe works in mysterious ways and decides to accept it for the greater good. Uatu asks him if he has anymore questions and he does have some: *If their mission fails, what happens next? *If their team leader dies in action, who will receive the Tallus? *If the universe their mission took place was destroyed, would the mission be successful? The first question is remarked by Doctor Strange, saying that the first team barely made it alive yet "nothing" happened even though a newer solution was devised. Kang still answers it however, revealing a surprise fact that the team will not be replaced whatsoever; they will be given a second chance in completing it. If they fail in their next chance, they will be replaced with no exceptions. The second question's answer lies within the field's condition. Kang admits she really doesn't know the answer to that but replies that it'll be given to a random Exile. Requirements? That Exile has an intact mind. Greenskyn looks Kang in this matter and raises his right eyebrow in question. The third question also depends on the situation. There could be missions where they must destroy a universe (not a foreshadowing) so it's a success. Aside from that, if the universe was destroyed the mission would not be counted and another must await. Speaking of waiting, the Exiles' missions can have periods of time that differ per mission. They can jump from a single mission to another within a single teleport, or they can wait for the Living Tribunal's given orders later from the console in this room. Vision assumes that this time he's in is in the second situation and Kang sarcastically praises him for being smart. After Vision is left with no other questions, the Timebrokers dismiss the team. Vision is led by Rojhaz to his living space where he can "stay put" in between missions. He informs him of the room's nature and the Vision's quarter turns out to be similar to his quarter back in the New Avengers Facility. Rojhaz wishes Vision the best of luck in teaming up with them and leaves Vision be with his room. But before he can leave, Rojhaz asks Vision how his universe's Captain America is doing. Vision is unsure, but he sincerely believes that he survives Thanos' onslaught. Afterwards, Vision tries to familiarize himself with his surroundings, especially knowing how the clock works in this dimension. Switching to Rojhaz's perspective, he is seen walking back towards his own quarters. On the way, he stumbles upon Nova who asks him if he can believe how powerful the Vision is. Rojhaz believes, not expecting his strength to be vastly superior to those of the Visions they know. Besides, having a density-malleable body made of Vibranium powered by an Infinity Gem is one thing. The two's conversation is cut short by Punisher, who asks the two if they can trust him. The two trust him of course, Rojhaz arguing that he simply attacked them out of confusion. Besides, Castle was totally unharmed and untouched in the fight. Nova proceeds to guess that maybe they're right: the Punisher's power is his survival. The Punisher asks her to stop that and she complies before the three set out in their own paths. The Punisher, entering his quarters, suddenly gets an unexpected guest in the form of Kang herself. Seeing the Timebroker, Punisher asks if he f*cked up already. Kang chuckles and says it's about the next mission. Frank is told by her that she and Uatu have been given the mission and this particular one requires Castle's specialty and familiarity. Frank guesses that it's about special operations skills and a reality with no powers at all. He is apparently right, and Kang reveals to the Punisher that the next mission will actually take place in a world he is very familiar with... that of his own world. Trivia *If anyone is spoiled of the ending of Avengers: Infinity War in this issue, I apologize thoroughly. But believe me, I have put the new recruit into good use in the future story arcs. **Jacky 50A (talk) 14:20, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW